


Slow Hands

by Ploopyegg



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploopyegg/pseuds/Ploopyegg
Summary: Intimate times go way to slow for Barrys liking





	Slow Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in this fandom i am also very tired so i am so sorry for mistakes. It is probably very out of character and there might be Hamilton lyrics written but my eyes wont let me read anymore.  
> THANKS FOR SUFFERING!

It was a Sunday morning Barry was awake thanks to the sunshine that was coming in through the window that they left open yesterday and he was starting to get antsy. He started turning from his stomach to his back then to each side wiggling the bed so much it woke Oliver who quickly turned over catching Barry on his back pinning him to the bed. Barry blushed as Oliver gave him a goofy smile. Even though Oliver hated mornings he always looked forward to Barrys morning wood. As Barry kept smiling Oliver started running his hands down Barry's torso so slow it felt almost like a tickle. Barry groaned in frustration as Oliver kept moving his hands over his naked torso eventually going to Barry's nipples and flicking his thumbs over the sensitive pink nubs. Barry tried to speed things up but Oliver would not put up with it and stopped his movements completely getting off Barry causing him to groan.

"You hungry B?" Oliver asked a stunned Barry as he turned away swaying his hips as he walked away in his tight fitting sweat pants."I am going to help you learn going slow sometimes is worth it even if it means stopping for a bit." Oliver hollered from the kitchen 

"Fuck you asshole," Barry grumbled as he fell back into his pillow wondering why this happened to him "oh well," he thought "at least I am getting pancakes out of this."


End file.
